Paletas de Fresa
by killingdolly
Summary: Femslash. A Renesmee le encantaban las paletas de fresa, a veces la lamia lentamente y dejaba que se derritiera en su boca y otras veces la mordía rápidamente hasta llegar a su centro de fresa. Nessie/Claire


_Crepúsculo no me pertenece._

* * *

**Paletas de Fresa.**

La primera vez que le dieron de comer a Renesmee Carlie Cullen una comida usualmente humana. La odio.

Aun lo recuerda con exactitud, era una asquerosa leche en polvo que su abuelo le obligaba a tomar, buena suerte que Carlisle sólo lo hiciera por su bien y tuviera el cabello demasiado rubio y brilloso como para deslumbrarla. Pero ahora Renesmee ya no quería saber nada de leche en polvo y el cabello rubio y sedoso de su abuelo ya no le deslumbraba.

Pero despues de eso su familia comenzó a sugerirle que comiera comida humana, ellos extrañaban comer ese tipo de comida o sólo usar sus dientes para algo que no sea degollar animales, tal vez dulces, un rico espagueti con salsa de tomate o un delicioso chocolate.

Pero a Renesmee no le gusto nada de eso y sólo considero al chocolate como un 'Aceptable'. No, ella prefería la caliente sangre, le encantaba oler el delicioso fluir de la sangre, se sentia extasiada, y le encantaba aun más tomarla directo de la garganta viendo como la sangre era vida.

Entonces llegó un Martes. Un martes que visitó a su amiga Claire y ella le regaló una paleta de Fresa.

Fue entonces cuando Renesmee se enamoro de las paletas de fresa. Esa dulce textura de la paleta suave y resbaladiza, el sabor de endulzantes y fresa, y como amaba morderlas hasta llegar asu jugoso centro que contenía una extraña mezcla de liquido sabor a fresas.

Y Así desde que Renesmee tenia dos años (Y apariencia de 7) nunca habia soltado su obsecion por las paletas de fresa. Nunca faltaba una en su bolso y rara vez se le veia sin una dentro de su pequeña boquita.

A veces la lamia lentamente y dejaba que se derritiera en su boca y otras veces la mordía rápidamente hasta llegar a su centro de fresa.

Pero entonces llegó un Sabado. Un sábado por la noche que Claire su mejor amiga le invito a pasar la noche. Todo habia comenzado normalmente como en cualquier pijamada de chicas, hablaron del colegio, famosos, chicos (ella menciono lo sexy que se estaba poniendo Jacob), primeros besos e incluso vampiros y licántropos.

Fue entonces cuando Claire comenzó a desenvolver una paleta de fresa que guardaba, y lentamente la lamio suavidad para meterla dentro de su boca. A Renesmee se le hizo agua la boca. Claire amablemente le ofreció una paleta a Nessie y ella sorprendentemente no acepto.

Sin embargo ella sólo se dedicaba a ver a Claire succionar esa paleta de fresa, observar como sus largas piernas morenas se movían al compás, como pequeños pechos se juntaban y apretaban cuando ella reia, cuando su cabello largo negro caia por sus hombros desnudos y como el pequeño pijama strapples sexy de Victoria Secret's se le levantaba lo suficiente para ver el comienzo de su firme y respingón trasero; Nessie podía vislumbrar la pequeña pantie de encaje color natita.

Y Comenzaron a hablar de nuevo de lo caliente que se estaba poniendo Seth, pero Renesmee no podía dejar de mirar la pequeña lengua de Claire lamiendo aquella paleta, lo hacia con una sensualidad que Nessie dudaba si era o no intencional, y mientras hablaba distraídamente de los músculos de Jacob aun no podía apartar la mirada de cómo Claire mordía la paleta y succionaba aquel liquido fresa, y prontamente a Renesmee sintió un liquido entre sus piernas.

Claire dejo de succionar su paleta y la apartó de su boca haciendo un ligero 'pop'.

"Nessie, ¿Segura que no quieres una paleta?, no le has quitado un ojo encima en toda la noche" Había Preguntado con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba su ya pequeña paleta de fresa.

Y a para Renesmee fue suficiente, fue ver a Claire con sus labios hinchados y rojizos por lamer, morder y succionar su paleta, fue imaginarse ella misma lamiendo de la misma forma a Claire y fue sentir ese apretón en su vientre bajo deseando que Claire succionara su liquido. Y se sintió hambrienta, tenia ese tipo de sed que sucedía en su garganta cuando olia la sangre correr y fluir de un león, pero sabia que esta sed no seria saciada sólo con sangre.

Fue entonces cuando Renesmee aceptó su propuesta y gateo para llegar a ella, con poca delicadeza de robó su paleta y le dio unas largas lamidas, sintió entonces el sabor de Claire mezclado con el sabor a endulzante de fresa.

Y Ella supo que prefiria mil veces el primero y así tan rápido como llego a su conclusión Renesmee le beso.

Nessie supó que habia elegido bien porque cuando probó la lengua de Claire fue el jodido paraíso, y la sangre y las paletas de fresa ya no tomaban lugar. Era el sabor de Claire el más intenso y sabroso que ella habia provado, y fue aun más cuando Claire obligo a su lengua descender y que ella pudiera dominar.

Entonces Renesmee comenzó la rutina que más adoraba, la trato como una de sus preciadas paletas de fresa y la engulló completamente, igual que Claire lo hacia con ella.

A veces la lamia lentamente y dejaba que se derritiera en su boca y otras veces la mordía rápidamente hasta llegar a su centro de fresa.

* * *

**N/Α:** **Mmmm no sé, me sentíα gαnαs de escribir un Femslαsh y me encontrαbα comiendo unα Tupsipop y de pronto se me ocurrió lα ideα, quise hαcerlo de Clαire/Nessie porque nuncα he hecho un femslαsh de Nessie y me pαreció muy tentαdor. En fin, me gustó como quedo. Hágαnme sαber si les gustó en un review o sólo mientαn XD. Lαs despido chicαs y enserio dígαnme que les pαrece.**

_Meribα._


End file.
